The overall, long-term objectives of the proposed Minority Biomedical Research Support at the University of Hawaii at Hilo are to: (1) increase the scope and quality of biomedical research conducted at the institution, while enhancing its capability to support research; and (2) recruit minority undergraduate students and provide them with the research training, academic support, and career counseling that will facilitate their admission to and success in post-baccalaureate programs in the biomedical science and health-related professions. The program seeks to attain these objectives through its Enrichment Component and relate activities, and through six research subprojects involving eight faculty investigators and 19 minority undergraduate students.